


I Killed My Last Husband

by Justbrowsing



Category: X-Men (Alternate Timeline Movies)
Genre: Canon Disabled Character, Charles You Will Be Drunk, M/M, Moira is a Good Friend, One Shot, Powered AU, don't mess with storm, fluff fill, logan is such a long suffering husband, past charles xavier/erik lehnsherr - Freeform, past logan/hercules, very little filling
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-03
Updated: 2018-03-03
Packaged: 2019-03-26 12:10:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 656
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13857507
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Justbrowsing/pseuds/Justbrowsing
Summary: Prompt: Shoutout to the time my mom was hammered and i heard her trying to tell my dad that she murdered her first husband years ago and my dad very patiently said “i saw glenn in an elevator last week." Charles is the one that's drunk and Erik is his ex husband. Perfectly happy with any character as Charles long-suffering, current spouse. For the X-Men Rarepair 2018.





	I Killed My Last Husband

**Author's Note:**

  * In response to a prompt by [Gerec](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gerec/pseuds/Gerec) in the [xmenrarepairs18](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/xmenrarepairs18) collection. 



“Do you really think you’re that clever, Logan? Really? Thinking I wouldn't notice you switched my drink for water. I know your tells. I know your weaknesses. I know how to make you see things. I murdered my first husband.” Charles was leaning too far forward in his chair for good balance, and Logan had already come to terms with the knowledge that if his husband fell flat on his face in the middle of the ritzy bar they had found themselves in, he wouldn’t slow the descent. Maybe the staff would actually kick them out. That would be the ideal scenario.

“Erik was on CNN last week, Bub. Still spouting off that “better race” nonsense. You probably would’ve done the world a favor if you had offed him.” Logan took stock of the room as he drank his beer. Even with Charles sitting next to him drunk as a fish in warm water, Logan couldn’t feel the effects of the eight beers he’d had that evening.

“You’re right! Erik is a leech. He leeches happiness from people. Logan, you’re not a happy person. Is that because Erik has sucked up all of your happiness like he did mine? He was good at sucking other things, as well. Maybe if you let him, he’d accidentally let some of the stolen —“

That was enough of that. “Alright, Chuck, I think you’ve scandalized the high and mighties enough. As much as I enjoy watching MacTaggert choke on her drink, we don’t need any bad press. I don’t want to be on Storm’s shit list today.” Logan gave a small grin as he leaned forward and took the napkin from Charles’ lap. “I’ll settle the bill while you sit here quietly thinking of why a sober Chuck is a good Chuck.”

Walking away from his completely shit-faced husband was both a relief and agony. And not for the lovey-dovey reasons. Logan was actually mildly nervous that the Professor would forget to keep his telepathy in check and there would suddenly be a wild orgy on his hands. Which would be another strike Storm would give him. Not that they were playing baseball or anything.

There may have been a small bet that Logan couldn’t finish the school year with less than fifteen strikes, though. He only had two more weeks to go, and was dangerously close to the max.

“I hope you enjoyed your meal, Mr. Howlett.”

“Yeah. It was great. Uh, thanks.” Logan was already turning away as he tucked the Xavier credit card back into his wallet.

He hadn’t been fast enough, it seemed. Charles had rolled over to Moira’s table, filled with FBI agents on a night out, and was flirting outrageously with her. “You know, Moira, I killed my last husband. Completely available again.” While a few of the men around her looked decidedly uncomfortable, Moira, herself, didn’t appear ruffled in the least. It was a shame she was a suit. Logan would have liked to get to know her better.

“Please tell me you’re taking him home,” she requested, eyes flicking up to meet his.

Logan grabbed the chair and pulled it back. “He’s being dumped onto the couch tonight.” There was a visible flinch from the woman who was intimately aware of the back pains that came with having a broken spine. Logan had heard that Charles had been unable to shield during his recovery period. “Do you know how many cops I’ve had to talk to today?” The corner of Moira’s lips quirked up in a small smile of understanding. “Come on, Chuck. Let’s get you home.”

“I love this man. Did you know he killed his last husband?”

Moira had to hide her laugh behind her hand as Logan let out a pained groan and a silent prayer up to the sky. “Goodbye, Charles. Do you still see Hercules?”

“He recruits. You are sleeping on the couch for a week, Chuck.”

**Author's Note:**

> It's so short! I hope it made you smile. Thanks for reading!


End file.
